Needing Direction
by Chocolate-daddy
Summary: Seth Clearwater was just going through the motions until he finally meets the woman who'd direct his life forever. His true love. His Imprint. SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Needing Direction **

Hello people of the world, welcome to my new Seth Clearwater fic. Hope you guys are going to like it, I know I am. Keep in mind this is a mature story, therefore there will be some mature themes later on. Please excuse any grammar errors, I do the best I can. If anyone wants to be a beta, that'd be cool. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight

* * *

_Seth_

"I think I'm going to try out for the school musical."

Everyone looks up from their respective plates at Ness who's wearing a triumphant smile. That came out of the blue, Ness had never shown any interest in partaking any after school activates, she'd always just come out to the Rez to hang out with Jake until her parents trucked her back home every day. I can't help but be the first one to take a dig at her.

"That's a great idea, you'll be the best tree on stage."

All of the guys as well as the imprintees, excluding Jacob who shot me a dirty look, shares a laugh at Ness' expense. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Shut up Seth, you're just jealous that I'm actually doing something cool in high school."

I suppose she has a point, I phased at such a young age that I was already well involved in pack duties by the time I got to high school, too busy to even think about joining any school clubs or anything.

"Touché."

Emily shushes us down and smiles at Ness. "I think that's a wonderful idea, what's the musical about?"

"Pee." She replies.

Kim chokes on her food. "E-excuse me?"

"No seriously, the play is about pee. It's called _Urinetown._Mom and Dad saw it on Broadway and they said it was pretty funny. And _"_Ness explains.

"That sounds…very interesting. I'm sure you'll get the lead." Emily offers, although I can totally see the barely noticeable grimace on her face.

"Thanks Emily," she turns to Jacob who's sitting directly to her right, "will you come watch the audition?"

"Of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A grin breaks out on her face and she's practically beaming at him. I can't help but feel a little bit jealous of them, of all the guys who've found their imprints. Every Sunday when we meet up at the Uley house for dinner, I feel like the odd one out. Seeing everyone all love struck is nice and all, but it's really starting to wear me down. I mean I'm happy for everyone and I'm glad they're all happy, it's just that I want to find my imprint too. I shouldn't worry about it, I mean Embry and Leah haven't found their imprints either, although those two are perfectly content with that, enjoying single life to its fullest extent. Call me a sucker or a romantic or whatever; I just want to have a girl to dote on. Sleeping around hasn't ever interested me, I want the real deal.

"Seth!"

"Huh?"

Jacob chuckles and shakes his head. "I've been trying to get your attention but you've been in dumbass land and didn't hear me."

I roll my eyes. "Well pardon me."

"Anyway, I was asking if you wanted to come with me to see Ness' audition."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you don't have anything else to do." Ness retorts.

…I didn't actually have any plans. I don't work on Mondays and other than my morning patrol, I had nothing. I was probably just going to sit around in my underwear…I'm now realizing how pathetic that sounds.

"Are we even allowed to watch?" I ask.

"I don't see why not," she shrugs, "the worst that could happen is that Ms. Lacy would kick you out. I'm not sure what she'd do actually, this is her first year at Forks so I don't know her personality very well."

"I guess I can make it."

We all chat amongst ourselves before finally pushing away from the table when there's not a scrap of food left. Everyone takes a plate to help shorten clean up time and the tables cleared off in one go, although I wouldn't necessarily say the dining room was clean. If we didn't know where Emily wanted something, we just stuck it wherever it fit. After I give Emily a big hug, I walk out to my truck and start driving my way home. It's not a long drive by any means; La Push isn't very big so we all live pretty close to one another, a ten minute drive at the most. Before I know it, I'm pulling into the drive way of my tiny little rental home. It's nothing to brag about, but I figured as a twenty three year old, I should move out of my mom's house so I snatched up the first thing I could. I get out of the truck and drag myself to the front door, hastily unlocking it before sliding inside. It's quiet and dark, kind of lonely but I can't complain, I get to walk around naked whenever I feel like it.

Taking two stairs at a time, I bound up to the top floor to my bedroom, peeling off clothes as I go, I'm down to my boxers by the time I reach the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth so I can get into bed. I'm a firm believer of the 'early bird gets the worm' mantra; especially since I'm a part of the morning patrol, and while it's just barely past nine, I'm ready to get some sleep. How am I supposed to stay so ravishing if I don't get enough beauty rest? I don't want to wake up tomorrow looking like Paul …he'd kill me if he ever heard that. I slide under the comforter, enjoying the feel of the cool material against my heated skin and I'm out like a light the moment my head hits the pillow and I can finally snore the night away.

The next morning I'm ready to go before the sun rises and at 6am sharp I'm outside and ready to phase, my clothes already packed away in a pouch tied to my ankle. Good thing my house is fairly secluded or else people would see me walking naked to the woods every morning, they'd probably call the police on me. I jog over to the tree line and after checking for anyone who could possibly spot me, I let the animal inside take over and I phase. When I was younger, phasing was harsh because of how violent it is and how hard it is to control, but now that I'm older it's much easier, I just need to concentrate and let my body do what it needs to do naturally. Feeling the fresh dewy earth against my paws is refreshing. I really enjoy being a part of the morning patrol; I get to see nature while it's still nice and new every morning, the air is still crisp. I dart in between trees over to my post, slowing down to a trot when I finally hear Embry's voice in my head

**How in the hell are you so energetic? Did you forget what time it is? **

I let out a throaty bark. He is such a bum.

**I heard that…asshole. **

**Aww, did poor baby Embry get his feelings hurt? **

**Shut up, I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're annoying. **

We're going back and forth with friendly banter for the rest of morning patrol, we haven't had any issues with vampires in a few years, but we can never be too careful. You never know when a random leech is going to show up, especially with the Cullens still in the area. Patrol's almost finished for the morning and I'm by the tree line near Forks when the most intoxicating scent hits my nose. It smells like honey and some kind of flower, I can't identify it. I have to physically stop myself from running into Forks to track it down; I've never smelt this before. It's like a drug, I feel like I'm addicted when I've only just smelt it.

**Whoa Seth, what'd you smell? **

**I…I don't know. **

I run home with that smell on my mind the entire way, where could it have come from? How have I not smelt it before and why does it smell so damn good? Maybe I'll ask one of the girls later, it could be a new flower or something. When I'm near my house, I look around before phasing back. I grab cutoffs from my little clothes pouch and pull them on before heading inside. I flop down onto the couch and grab the TV remote from the table. With my feet propped up, I get comfortable and start flipping through channels, ending up on a _Lord of the Rings _marathon. I manage to get through _The_ _Fellowship of the Ring_, but right when _The Two Towers _starts, I pass out. There are only so many three hour long movies I can watch in a row.

I sleep until the afternoon, being woken up by a sharp pain in my stomach. I am starving. I fly off the couch and run into the kitchen, nearly ripping the refrigerator door off. I grab a container of leftover spaghetti my mom sent over and pop the lid off. With a fork in hand, I start slurping up delicious sauce covered noodles. I got no issues with eating cold leftovers, microwaves be damned. I hear my cell ring the second I stuff a fat meatball in my mouth. I hastily chew it up and swallow before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jacob; I'm on the way to your house. I'm pretty close so get ready."

"For what?" I ask while twirling some spaghetti around my fork.

"Ness' audition today, duh."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll be ready."

He hangs up on me without saying goodbye or anything.

_Rude. _

I continue ravaging the spaghetti until the container is practically licked clean. Patting my stomach, I toss the dirty dish into the sink and head up to my room. I pull a plain black t-shirt out and tug it over my head. My hair's pretty short so I don't really need to do anything with it and besides, it's not like I'm trying to pick up high school chicks. That's weird and illegal. Charlie would _definitely _arrest me for that.

I'm heading downstairs when I hear an obnoxiously loud horn. Jake wasn't kidding when he said he was close. I step into some shoes, grab my wallet and keys, and head outside. I hop into the passenger seat of his truck and then we're off towards Forks High School. I roll down my window, the wind hitting my in the face. The honey smell from earlier this morning comes back and I can't help but sucking in a large breath, it's just so good. It's rousing. The closer we get to Forks, the stronger the scent becomes and I can't get enough of it. We show up at the High School and manage to find a parking spot just as the bell rings signaling the end of the day. Swarms of high school kids rush out the front door while we're trying to get in, it's like we're fish swimming upstream. Jake finds Ness almost immediately and sweeps her up into a hug, twirling her around for a bit before setting her down.

"You guys are right on time," she says, "let's get down to the auditorium."

Ness leads us through the nearly empty hallways of the school until we're at the far end of the building. We march into the auditorium and take up the back row. Handfuls of kids are already seated and ready to go. I'm happy, the honey scent is still pretty solid, it must be coming from the school. Ness digs through her back pack and pulls out a manila folder, she shows it to us.

"I'm number ten."

"What are you going to audition with?" Jake questions.

"Well we all have to do the same song, its America the Beautiful." She explains.

I tap on Jake's shoulder. "Do you smell something like honey?"

"No not really." He replies shaking his head.

"Really? I've smelled it for a while now."

"Don't know what to tell you man."

Ness checks her watch and huffs. "Ms. Lacy is late; this was supposed to start five minutes ago."

As soon as the last work leaves her lips, the door slams open and a young woman scurries inside, obviously flustered. My eyebrows shoot up when I see her, she's stunning and now I know where the source of the honey smell is coming from. And it makes sense too, such a natural and clean scent to match a naturally beautiful woman. With her long jean clad jeans that seem to go for days to her pretty brown hair that bounced while she walked. And I can't help myself, but my eyes zone in on her butt. Those jeans are definitely doing it justice. To my chagrin, I feel my jeans get a little bit tighter. _Whoa, I've never had that quick of a reaction in years…Jesus, I feel like I'm thirteen._ I wish I could have seen her face though, I only got to see her profile but that was enough to take in her creamy white skin.

"Sorry I'm late guys," she apologizes," I forgot some stuff back in the classroom."

She hops up onto the stage and faces us. She looks around the room and starts explaining how the auditions are going to go. She's actually really good looking and her button nose is just adorable, but when her large hazel eyes meet mine, my whole comes to a screeching halt. Time seems to stop. I feel like I haven't really been living, like I've just been going through the motions. I haven't been living because I didn't know her. This strong feeling of possession waves over me, I want to keep her safe at all times, I never want her to be sad, I want her to have whatever she wants. _I _want to give her whatever she wants. I want this woman…no I _need_ her.

"O-oh my God." I say in the smallest whisper. I look down and realize I'm gripping the arm rests so hard that I've left a dent.

Jake and Ness both look at me, curiosity written all over their faces. I turn to look at them, letting out the breath I'd been holding in.

"I…I just found my imprint."

* * *

Sooo what'd you think? Was it okay? Please leave me a review because it really is important to writing. Why finish something that's crappy? Let me know guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Needing Direction **

I was really into the zone yesterday so I popped out another chapter, woohoo. I hope everyone liked the one before, thanks guys! Enjoy this chapter and excuse any grammar issues, only so much I can do on my own. Looking for a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight or Urinetown.

* * *

_Molly_

_Shit shit shit. _I hate running behind and so of course, I am currently running behind. What a great way to start my first musical production of my teaching career, I've already got the former theater teacher breathing down my neck with all of this 'You need to uphold the pristine reputation of the Forks High School Theater program' mumbo jumbo, and my being late to auditions is going to be the cherry on top. It's not like she can do anything though, she doesn't work here anymore but the principal is too much of a chump to tell her to leave me alone. If anything, I'm saving the theater program. No offense to Mrs. Powell or decisions, but you can only perform _Fiddler on the Roof _so many times before it gets old. I'm going in with some fresh and_ modern_ shows. But before I can even think about doing anymore shows, I've got to get through this first audition. I suck in a large breath before shoving open the theater doors, apparently a lot harder than I'd thought because they slam right into the wall, the noise announcing my arrival.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I forgot some stuff back in the classroom." I say, walking down the aisle up to the stage. I hop on up and start going through the whole audition process.

"Okay, you all should have been given a number when you turned in your audition packets. That's your place in line. It's all pretty simple," I look around the seats to all of the eager students, "you'll come up when I call your number and sing the audition piece. When everything is done I'll start setting up for call backs which will be post…"

My words come to a halt when my eyes land on one set of eyes in particular. In the back, a large Native American man is staring at me with an intensity that makes my knees shake. There is no way he's a student, he's far too… masculine to be a student. He is one hundred percent man. From his muscles that stretch his shirt nicely to his short black hair that I'm itching to run my fingers through. He is sexy. But there's also a hint of boyishness hidden in his features that's simply adorable. For some reason I'm drawn to him, like I know him from somewhere but I know for a fact I've never seen this him before in my life. My eyes drop down to his lips, they look perfectly kissable, I've got to stop myself from marching over and planting one on him.

_He's a pretty big guy, I wonder if his di- WHOA, Jesus Christ Molly slow down, you have literally no idea who this person is. _

As much as I don't want to, I pull away from his beautiful chocolaty brown eyes and realize I'd stopped talking. I feel my cheeks heat up and I clear my throat, racking my brain for an excuse.

"Uh sorry, I had a cough," I fake a cough for emphasis, "anyway as I was saying, I'll post the callback list first thing in the morning and then we'll go from there."

I get off stage and fall into a cushioned seat in the first row. Talk about embarrassing, these kids probably think I'm nuts. I fish around in my bag with one hand for a notepad and I fan myself off with the other. I mean honestly, how does one random guy have me forgetting my words? No idea. That's definitely never happened to me before; I'd best not think about it before I start forgetting what this musical is about and cast the wrong people. Now _that_ would truly be a travesty. With my notepad and pen in hand, I start the ball rolling.

"Number one, come on up."

A dramatic boy saunters up to the stage and steps up.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Dylan Alton."

I write his name down before looking back up at him with an expectant look. For a solid minute, we stare at one another in complete silence.

"You know you can start, right?"

He looks at me as though I've just said the stupidest thing in the world before placing his hands on his hips. "Isn't there supposed to be an accompanist?"

I scratch my temple with the pen. "No, I'd like you to do it acapella."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

_Hmph, see if I give you get a part with an attitude like that._

I bite back a retort and simply smile. "Go ahead and start."

He finally opens his mouth and starts to sing and to my dismay, he's good. I mean really good. He's got some serious pipes. I draw a star next to his name, putting him down as a big contender for the male lead. This continues on, me calling numbers and hearing America the Beautiful sung over and over again with some being fantastic and others, well…not so much. But so far I've got a pretty good idea of who I want to cast, nothing will be official until after tomorrow's callbacks though.

"Number ten please."

A dainty girl prances up to the stage and I'm baffled by how beautiful she is. She's certainly a lot better looking than I was while I was still in high school. She smiles brightly, revealing a pair of cute little dimples on her perfectly clear pale skin.

"My names Renesmee Cullen." She announces.

"Go ahead Renesmee."

She starts to sing and I nearly fall out of my seat. Out of all the years I've been involved in theater, I've never heard a voice as sweet and pretty as hers. I'm literally blown away. It's so crystal clear and as light as tinkling bells, it's amazing. I'm actually kind of sad when she finishes singing; she's wearing a hopeful look. She is definitely getting a part; I've never heard anything sing so well, especially a kid.

"That was a great job."

Another grin appears before she returns to her seat, my eyes can't help but follow her to the back and I realize she's sitting next to the guy who made me go through the biggest brain fart in history. I wish I could sit with him…is it weird that I'm jealous of a sixteen year old girl? I don't think so.

After Renesmee's performance, it seems like the rest of the kids who audition after her fall short since she'd just set the bar so high. I almost feel bad for them; it's not their fault she's got the prettiest voice in the history of forever. By the time auditions are finished, I am more than burnt out on America the Beautiful and I'm ready to get the hell out of here and go home. I pack up my stuff and when I've got everything collected, I start making my way towards the parking lot. I take in a huge breath when I step outside, the cool air feeling good after being cooped up inside for so long. I spot my little PT Cruiser and start walking over.

"Hey wait up!"

I whip around in time to see the guy from earlier jogging towards me. I can feel my heart start to beat faster in my chest and suddenly I'm short of breath. I nearly faint when he reaches me, he's much better looking up close.

"Uh you dropped your pen."

He holds out a pen and I smile. That most certainly is _not_ my pen, but I appreciate his technique. I'll go along with it; I wouldn't mind getting to know him. I grab the pen, my fingers just barely brushing the palm of his hand, but the touch alone is enough to send shivers up my spine. His skin is so hot against mine, it's unnatural but it feels oh so good. I shove my new pen into my bag and smile up to him. He is a giant, I didn't know people could be so large. I feel like a dwarf compared to him.

"Thanks."

We stand there for awhile, just staring. But oddly enough I'm okay with that, it doesn't seem weird at all. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Do I get to know the name of my pen rescuer?"

"Oh yeah duh, sorry," he smiles sheepishly at me, rubbing the back of his neck," my name is Seth, Seth Clearwater."

"Nice to meet you Seth, I'm Molly and uh, thanks for the pen."

"You're welcome."

I bite my lip and decide to get out of there before I end up feeling him up, because it's sounding very tempting right now.

"I'll see you around Seth."

I do a little wave before opening my car door and sliding in. He waves back before jogging across the parking lot to where another Native American man is standing along with Renesmee. I can't help leaning forward to rest my head against the steering wheel. This man, Seth, is doing things to me that I can't explain. And it's really confusing, albeit a good kind of confusing, but still confusing none the less. I'm attracted to him, but not in a petty crush kind of way, more like an 'I can see myself being with him for a long time' kind of way. Before I can stop myself, my mind is showing me images of Seth and I in a kitchen pressed up against a counter. He's holding me up like I weigh nothing and my legs are wrapped around his waist, our bodies connected by our lips. And we're naked, very naked. The sparkling ring on my imaginary left hand is what pulls me out of my day dream.

"Stop!"

I lift my head from the steering wheel and shove my key into the ignition with more force than I'd intended. I'm more than aware of the desire rolling through me, I need to get home. Now. I start the car and peel out of the parking lot, speeding through the streets of Fork and not caring that I was going over the speed limit. In the back of my mind, I'm praying there aren't any cops and luckily I manage to get home without any issues. I barge into my small empty house and collapse onto the couch. I slap my hand against my forehead.

"You're such an idiot Molly, you don't think about having sex and marrying someone you just met."

My phone rings and honestly I'm glad, it'll be a good distraction for my current issue. I pull it out of my pocket and roll my eyes when I see who is calling. It's my sister Melissa. I love my sister don't get me wrong, she can just be a little eccentric. She's one of those California health nuts."

"Hello Melissa."

"Molly!"

I have to pull the phone away from my ear because she's practically yelling.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever, how are you?"

"I talked to you last week Melissa." I say.

"Oh fine, be a party pooper," I can imagine her sticking her tongue out; "I was calling you for a reason. I need you to do me a big favor and you absolutely cannot say no."

"Ummm okay what is it?"

What could she possibly need from me?

"So there is this big 5k coming up in a few months and you know how I love running, so of course I signed up. But the problem is that Thomas who was originally my partner…well we broke up and I don't want to do it alone so I put you in as a substitute." She explained in her typical bubble gum voice.

I clear my throat. "Excuse me?"

"You're going to run a 5k with me."

"But I hate running."

"Oh come on, you don't want to get fat do you?" she asks.

I look down at my stomach and frown. No I do not want to get fat.

"You should have asked me before signing me up but I guess I can do it." I grumble.

I have to pull the phone away when she squeals as loud as humanly possible.

"Oh I knew you'd do it, you're the best little sister ever! I know that you don't do any running so I'm going to email you a training schedule, you'd better follow it, its fool proof."

"Will do Melissa."

"Alright well I've got an appointment so I'm gonna let you go, don't forget that schedule. Bye sweetie!"

She hangs up on me before I can get in another word. I toss the phone onto the couch and sigh, that woman is a whirlwind. I sit up and reach for my bag, I've got a lot of work to do. I start going through my audition list and writing down who I'm considering for each role. I knew Renesmee would be perfect for the female lead of Hope, no contest, but the other parts are a little harder to cast. I want the production of _Urinetown _to be perfect; it's one of my favorite shows. It's funny, but it also covers some serious issues going on right now. After an hour of working, I've got my list down and head into the kitchen for dinner which ends up being left over Chinese food from yesterday.

"I've really got to start cooking on my own." I mumble before slurping up a limp noodle.

For some reason, I am not a very good cook. My parents own a bakery together, so I'm a damn good baker, but for some reason my abilities don't translate into cooking normal food. Apparently I'm programmed for sweets only. When I'm finished with dinner, I throw my trash away and run upstairs to my room. I strip out of my clothes and underwear before pulling on pajamas. I go through my nightly routine of brushing my teeth and hair as well as washing my face before jumping into bed. I pull my tablet out from my night stand and pull up my email; sure enough Melissa's training schedule is there. I can't help but laugh at it. She is honestly ridiculous. One of the things on here was to eat a raw egg every morning for plenty of protein before a two mile run every morning. Thanks but no thanks, that sounds like something for a marathon runner.

I surf through the internet until it starts to get late; late for me is around nine…I'm not an old lady or anything, and after shutting off my lamp I let sleep take over and in my dreams, I'm visited by a large sandy colored wolf.

* * *

There you go guys, tell me what you think. Seriously, it helps the writing process out a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Needing Direction **

So it's been awhile. A LONG while. Sorry about that, I honestly just lost my spark and stopped writing in general. But I've got my groove back and already started work on the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read/favorited/followed/reviewed this story. You guys are the best.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, only Molly.

* * *

_Seth _

This has been the longest four days of my life; I could hardly focus on anything other than Molly. I managed to screw up an oil change, a damn oil change; even a monkey can do an oil change! Sam drilled me for a solid twenty minutes after that little incident and the guys went out of their way to make fun of me. And besides, it's not my fault. I can't help it. That woman was running through my head the entire day, I couldn't get those big hazel eyes out of my brain. She's beautiful. Plus, the others were just as bad as me when they found their imprints; hell they're still bad and most of them have been together for years, so they've got no room to talk. Every night has been hell, lying in bed by myself knowing the perfect woman for me was only a few miles away. Even now at my mom's dining room table; I'm absolutely distracted recalling our encounter in the school parking lot. While my method was a bit lame, it got the job done and it was the perfect excuse to talk to her. I'd give her thousands of random pens if it meant getting to talk to her. The smooth skin of her hand brushing against mine, her pretty voice-

"Seth!"

"Huh?"

My mom is shooting me a questionable look.

"Have you heard a single thing I've said to you?" she questions.

I sheepishly look down at my plate of chicken strips and mashed potatoes. I can't even pay attention to my own mother, I'm supposed to be the good one, Leah is the one that never pays attention.

Mom smirks. "Oh yeah, what did I say?"

Instead of answering; because I honestly have no clue what she was saying, I stuff two chicken strips into my mouth earning a much deserved eye roll. Charlie chuckles from behind his newspaper. My nose wrinkles out of instinct when a familiar scent hits my nose and moments later I hear steps bounding towards the house. The front door is slammed open and Ness appears in the dining room with the widest grin I'd ever seen, you'd think her mouth was going to fall off.

"Guess what happened today." She exclaims, taking the chair in between Charlie and mom.

Before anyone can guess, Ness is already responding. "I got the lead in the school musical!"

"Oh Ness that's wonderful," mom gushes, "I didn't even know you were trying out for a musical. You can bet that Charlie and I will be at every performance."

"Good job kiddo." Charlie drops a hand on her head and ruffles her curls.

"How much did you have to pay the director to get the part?" I tease, dipping a chicken strip into my potatoes.

"Oh please," Ness huffs, "you should have seen Ms. Lacy's face while I was singing. There's no way I wasn't going to get a part."

I _wish _I could have seen her face.

"Says the one who was practically peeing her pants right before, suddenly you're all cocky."

I yelp when her foot collides with my shin and from the smirk on Ness' face, I know that damn brat put more force into the kick than necessary, knowing I could take the hit. She's lucky I'm sturdy because she surely would have broken the bones of an ordinary person with that kick. I'll have to come up with a way to get back at her; Jake would literally kill me if I kicked Ness back. Truth be told, I'm a little jealous of her. She gets to see Molly every day after school for rehearsals.

"What's the musical called?" mom asks, ending the little war under the table.

"_Urinetown_."

"I've never heard of it, what's it about?"

"Well…it's about pee." Ness coughs.

Charlie folds his paper and sets it on his lap. "Excuse me?"

"Okay I know it sounds weird, but let me tell you about it first. It's about the future how the country is running out of water and you have to pay to pee, but the wealthy make it so freakishly expensive that the poor can't pay up and it's illegal to just go to the bathroom where ever you want, so if you're caught you get sent to Urinetown. And that's all you're getting from me, I don't want to spoil anything." She explains.

Mom shares a perplexed look with Charlie before shrugging. "It's certainly an interesting method of tackling an important issue. Who do you play?"

"The bad guy's daughter Hope."

"Very exciting, I'm sure you're going to be the best one out there."

The two ladies start rambling about who knows what while Charlie unfolds the paper and returns to his reading while I'm left to my now cold chicken strips. It's funny seeing my mom and Charlie together, I never thought they'd end up together. As bad as it sounds, I assumed my mom would just be by herself after dad died, but I'm glad she was able to find love in Charlie. They're interesting to watch, mom is very involved and chatty while Charlie is…well Charlie, blunt and to the point. But they work well together and he makes her happy so that's all that matters. And my mom is definitely embracing the whole grandmother role and while it wasn't exactly normal since Ness grew up so fast, the two of them have a certain bond that I can't explain. I'm certain Ness loves my mom just as much as she loves Esme. I can't wait for when I can give my mom grandkids for her to love on and there's only one woman I could possibly ever want to have children with.

_Molly _

It's crazy, I've only seen her once and talked to her for maybe ten seconds, but I feel like I know her. I know that I'm the one who is supposed to be there for her, to make her laugh, to hold her when she's upset, to take care of her when she's sick. I was made for her, just how she was made for me. The last time I saw her was in the parking lot on Monday and its Friday now, she's all I've been thinking about. It feels like I'm missing my other half, like I'm not complete. And I don't like it. Fuck. I need to see her or I'm going to lose my mind. But there's no way to do that without coming off like a stalker. I could easily just show up at her house and trust me, I've thought about it at least a hundred times. But that would not go well. 'Oh hi Molly, you're my soul mate. Let's hang out.' Like _that _would go over well. She'd be running for the hills in no time. My phone vibrates in my pocket pulling me out of my 'How to hang out with Molly' dilemma, I fish it out and see it's a call from Rachel. Mom, Ness, and Charlie are all staring at me.

"Uh, I'll be right back." I say, excusing myself from the table.

I head outside and answer the phone as soon as I step through the door frame.

"Hey Rachel." I greet.

"You're lucky you answered Clearwater, I thought I was gonna have to beat your butt." She threatens.

"How rude of me, now what'd you call for?"

"You should come down to The Grill, we're all over here and we miss you."

"But I already ate."

Rachel laughs. "Oh please, like you couldn't handle eating more. I've been around you guys for a while now; I know your stomachs cannot be satiated."

…she's not exactly wrong.

"I'm at my mom's right now with Ness, I don't want to just leave." I

"Aww, does baby Seth need to ask his mama for permission to come have a drink?" Rachel teases.

My cheeks flush. "No, I just wanted to have dinner with her and Charlie."

"Calm down I was just playing. You should seriously come though, we're all having a good time and there's someone I want you to meet. I think you'd like her." She explains.

I don't have the heart to tell her I belong to someone else. Rachel's always had an interest in match making.

"Is that Seth?" I hear Paul ask in the background. There's a brief rustle and soon he's on the line. "Stop being a pussy and get your ass over here."

I roll my eyes. "Alright alright, fine I'll be there in a little bit."

"Good, there'll be a fat beer waiting for you."

Paul hangs up before I can get another word in. I chuckle and shove my phone back into the pocket of my jeans before going back inside. I announce to the three still seated at the table that I was heading out and grab my plate to put it away in the sink. Mom follows me into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge while I rinse off my plate.

"It was nice seeing you Seth." She says.

"Thanks for dinner mom."

I dry my hands off on a spare dish towel before turning to her with open arms. She smiles and steps into my hug, patting my chest.

"No matter how big you get, you'll always be my baby." She mumbles.

I lean down and drop a kiss on the crown of her head. "Love you mom."

She releases me. "Now go have a good time with your friends and if you hear from that sister of yours, tell her to call me for once."

"Will do mom."

I say goodbye to Ness and Charlie then head out to my truck. I pull my keys out and stuff them into the ignition. The truck roars to life and I peel out of the drive way like a bat of hell. I've got a bad habit of speeding; luckily for me Charlie is the sheriff. If I do happen to get a ticket, he'd help me take care of it. I'm not afraid of exploiting the system; if I've got a resource I'm sure as hell gonna use it. I drive to The Grill; one of two bar and grills in Forks, and with my method of driving, I'm there in five minutes flat. The place is pretty cozy with warm lighting and friendly service, plus they make a mean burger. It's a good place to go and watch the Sunday football games. I park in the first spot I can find and make my way inside. A soft hint of honey hits my nose and I swear my heart stops, I could identify that scent from anywhere. With more vigor than I care to admit, I practically rip the door from its hinges to get inside. My eyes fall right to Molly, she's looking as beautiful as I remember. And to my surprise, she's seated next to Rachel at the bar. I must have made a loud entrance because both women whip their heads in my direction and Rachel eagerly waves me over. Feeling like a bumbling teenager, I walk towards them and stand next to Rachel.

"It's about time you got here, Jesus it's been like thirty minutes," Rachel jabs me in the ribs but I hardly feel it, "I want you to meet my new friend Molly Lacy, Molly this is an old friend of mine Seth Clearwater."

"Believe it or not, we've already met." Molly chuckles and sends a wink my way while simultaneously taking a sip from her drink. Her plump lips wrapped around the straw and the little wink just engraved the sexiest image into my brain which had a direct effect on my dick. _Uh oh. _To make matters worse, she leans down and picks her purse up from the ground and after digging around for a bit, pulls the pen I'd given her. Molly presents it to me with a smirk.

"I've still got it." She adds.

"It's probably lucky, good thing you kept it." I say.

Oh my God I'm lame. But it worked because she's laughing and it's like music to my ears. I want to hear it again and again for as long as I live.

"Well now I'll just have to keep it forever."

My chest swells with pride, Molly just said she'd keep something _I _gave her for the rest of her life. I wish it weren't something as stupid as a pen though.

Rachel jumps in. "What a small world, now get out of here Seth," she points towards the back where the rest of their guys are crammed into a booth, "I want more girl talk with my new friend."

I say goodbye to Molly and reluctantly join my friends at the booth. They're silent as I sit down, just staring at me.

"God dammit." I growl.

Laughter erupts when I adjust myself under the table to provide myself some relief. At least the assholes I call friends had the decency to wait until I got to the table to laugh at me. Oh well, the hard on isn't as noticeable and that's all that matters.

"You're pretty smooth Seth Clearwater." Quil teases.

"Yeah, a real ladies man. A modern day Casanova." Adds Embry.

"Shut up." I grumble.

Emily comes to the rescue and shushes them. "Stop teasing him, I think it's wonderful that she's here. She seems like a nice girl and I can't wait to welcome her into our little family."

It was safe to assume that everyone knew about Molly being my imprint, it's pretty hard to hide anything from these guys. Embry figured it out during our first shift together and I know he told the rest of the guys. He's worse than an old woman when it comes to gossip. No doubt Emily heard the news from Sam.

"When do you think you'll tell her?" Jared asks after shoving a handful of fries in his mouth.

I shrug. "I don't know, when the time is right I guess. I don't want to freak her out, I mean we all come with a lot of… well I guess you could call it baggage."

"We could always arrange another bonfire," Sam offers, "it's honestly been awhile since there's been one and it would be a good way to slowly ease her into things."

"Oh yes, that's a great idea." Emily gushes, leaning over to plant a fat kiss onto her husband's lips.

"I mean sure, it couldn't hurt." I say.

I haven't realized how difficult this whole imprint thing is until now. I mean I know how I feel about the whole situation, but I'm completely in the dark when it comes to her side of the deal. When I do finally tell her about everything, it's going to be a lot to take in. What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with it? Just thinking about it makes my head hurt. But it's something I've really got to think about.

Someone taps on my shoulder and I look up to see Rachel

"Get your butt over there," she pokes her thumb over towards the bar, "don't keep her waiting. You totally owe me one."

I quickly hop out of the booth and just as I'm about to take over Rachel's seat next to her, it dawns on me that I've got no clue what I'm going to say to her without sounding like a huge idiot.

_Shit._

* * *

And there you have it. How'd I do?


End file.
